the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Sturm zieht auf
Ein Sturm zieht auf ist die 06. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 06. Folge der Serie The 100. Tracy Bellomo und Dorothy Fortenberry schrieben das Drehbuch. Wayne Rose führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 23.April. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 05. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Als Bellamys Schwester Octavia Blake aus dem Camp verschwindet, begeben sich Bellamy Blake, Finn Collins und Jasper Jordan und einige andere Jugendliche auf die Suche nach ihr und dringen in das Gebiet der Grounder vor. In der Zwischenzeit suche Raven Reyes und Clarke Griffin nach einem Weg, die Ark zu kontaktieren. Raven versucht Clarke freundschaftlich näher zu kommen, indem sie von Abigail Griffin erzählt; unwissentlich der Spannungen zwischen den beiden, und stößt dabei auf das Verhältnis zwischen Finn und Clarke. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Monique Ganderton als Aurora Blake * Terry Chen als Shumway * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Olivia Steele-Falconer als Junge Octavia * Celia Reid als Roma Bragg * Aaron Miko als John Mbege * Fulvio Cercere als Inspektor Grus Todesfälle •John Mbege •Diggs •Roma Bragg Soundtrack Zitate : Bellamy: "Hey, everybody gather around. Grab a weapon. My sister has been out there alone for twelve hours. Arm up; were not coming back without her." : Raven: "They didn't work, they didn't see the flares." : Bellamy: "A meteor shower tells you that?" : Clarke: " Its not a meteor shower, its a funeral - hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." : Raven (zu Bellamy): "This is all because of you." : Bellamy: "I helped you find the radio." : Raven: "Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it." : Clarke: "Yeah, he knows. Now he has to live with it." : Jasper (über Octavia): "I'd walk into hell to find her." : Finn: "Looks like we just did." : Bellamy: "O, you know the drill." : Junge Octavia: "I hate the drill. Sometimes I wish I was never even born." : Raven: "Finn always does that. Finds the beauty in the unexpected." : Raven: "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me Finn didn't make this for you. Tell me you weren't screwing my boyfriend as I was risking my ass to come down here." : Clarke: "I can't tell you that." : Raven: "He made one for me, too. Just in case you thought you were special." : Clarke: "Do you think I wanted this? I didn't even know you existed. Look, as far as he knew you were dead, Raven, or you would've been soon enough. My mom, too, and everyone we ever knew on the Ark. There was nothing we could do to stop it." : Raven: "He could've waited more than ten days." : Raven (über Finn): "Do you love him?" : Clarke: "I hardly know him." : Octavia: "Stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on you. Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on The Ark. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" : Bellamy: "Me? Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born." }} Galerie Videos The 100 1x06 Promo 'His Sister's Keeper' (HD) Trivia * Raven schneidet Finn die Haare. * In dieser Folge wird gezeigt das Octavia ihren Namen von ihrem Bruder bekommen hat. * Aus der Wut heraus, gibt Bellamy seiner Schwester die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter. * Es wird enthüllt das Bellamy einen Deal mit Commander Shumway eingegangen ist, der von ihm forderte Thelonious Jaha zu töten. * Raven erfährt von dem Verhältnis zwischen Clarke und Finn. * Jasper ist Octavia bereits vor den 100 begegnet. Er fand sie auf dem Maskenball schon süß, traute sich jedoch nicht sie anzusprechen. * Lincoln verarztete Octavias Bein und beschütze sie vor den Groundern. * Lincoln blies das Horn um Bellamy und die Anderen vor den Groundern zu retten. * Es sind bereits 10 Delinquenten gestorben. Tode in dieser Folge * John Mbege starb weil ein Grounder ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat. * Diggs starb durch eine Falle der Grounder. * Roma ist an einem Speer in der Brust gestorben. Referenzen en:His Sister's Keeper fr:Responsabilité Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)